One Piece of Fullmetal
by iWeird
Summary: What if an Alchemist fell into the chaotic world of One Piece. Get ready for the adventures of the Elric sister; Alex Elric! T for paranoia.
1. Damn Father

The Father.

Destruction.

My little brother gone in a flash of white light.

Older brother.

Human Transmutation.

Never returned.

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. I later learned that hard work and patience can contribute to Equivalent Exchange. This is my story.

"No!" I collapsed to my knees as my older brother disappeared in a bright flash of light, just as Al had a few minutes before. Rubble and shrapnel dug into my palms and knees, the pavement cracked and broken from Father's last few attacks. I stared at the damned transmutation circle that my brothers and I had spent so many days on years ago. All that seemed to be a distant memory, yet the image of what we created was vivid. That night. That damned night when we thought we could do it and succeed. I clenched my fists and watched as the tears splattered silently onto the gray concrete. Gathering strength, I got onto one knee, and then stood shakily. I took a few deep breaths, while my mind tried to perceive what was happening. I couldn't accept it. They… They couldn't be gone. They just couldn't…

The others in the courtyard eyes were on me, waiting for my reaction. I had just lost my younger brother, older brother and nearly lost my father in a single day. It seemed like a nightmare that I knew was true. I hobbled towards the circle to activate it myself, but Izumi held me back. I kicked, screamed and punched, ignoring the pain in my side from fighting with Pride earlier, but Izumi wouldn't let me go. Somehow I could bring my brothers back. I knew I could. I could give my soul, mind body and my Alchemic knowledge to bring them back somehow. Anything! There was nothing I wouldn't give to get my brothers back. They… They deserved to live. We had worked for hard and so long for all these years just to have Ed and Al… I fought Izumi with tears of sadness, anger and pain staining my cheeks and the golden color hair that escaped my ponytail during the fight against Father clung to my face. A tear fell onto my red jacket that was identical to my older brother's. I looked over my shoulder at Teacher, who was also crying heavily but trying to hold it back. A distant memory came to the surface.

_At the Resenbool train station, after months of training, we were finally going back home. She smiled at us warmly and gave us a hug each. "Take care of yourselves and don't try anything stupid." Ed and Al both nodded and dashed home. I gave Izumi one last hug, then started walking the direction that my brothers went. Right before I got out of earshot, I overheard Izumi say something to Sig, who also came to see us off. "I hope they will be alright," She said quietly. "They already feel like part of the family. Ah, the meat shop won't be the same without them."_

I fell limp in Izumi's iron grip, knowing that she too was suffering the lost of my brothers. I turned and started weeping on her shoulder. I felt like I was 7 years old again, crying in pain from the twisted ankle I had received in a practice fight with Al. The mere thought of Al brought more tears to my eyes.

They can't be gone. They just can't be gone forever. I reassured myself over and over but that didn't stop the tears flowing down my face. "They will be back." I whispered. "They will be back. They will be back. They will be back." I couldn't think straight with my mind racing and my vision blurred by what seemed to be never ending tears. The little family I had was nearly all gone. Mother passed away years ago; Dad was being supported by two soldiers with a wide gash arm and was on the brink of death, Ed and Al… they will be back. I made I promise to myself, right then and there to bring them back, no matter what without using or making a Philosopher's stone. "Is Fullmetal back with Alphonse yet?" Colonel Mustang asked from somewhere behind me, breaking the eternity of silence that had settled over the soldiers and everybody who had taken some part in the battle. A small spark of hope ignited. I respected Colonel Mustang enough to keep his opinion in consideration because of his experience. With his belief that Ed and Al would be back, it boosted my hopes by a little bit. I stood there waiting for Ed and Al in Izumi's arms, just waiting for them to comeback from the gate.

When nothing happened for the next hour, Izumi whispered, "They aren't coming back." She sounded sad but sure. The tears that seemed to run dry started to flow again. "No. They are coming back." I said stubbornly. I waited for three hours just sitting on the stone next to the Human Transmutation circle. "Alex, if you stay out her longer, those injuries will get badly infected, if they aren't already." Izumi said sternly but a hint of sadness also crept into her voice. "Fine." I sighed. As I stood, I let out a hiss of pain when the cut on my stomach and arm's thin scab broke. Adding that sudden pain to my soreness and fatigue made me feel dizzy. I collapsed and the last thing I remember is my head hitting the stone ground then pitch black.

When I finally woke up, I was in Central Hospital with bandages covering my wounds. I also looked over at my automail arm which had plating missing along with lots of dents and scratches. "Damn it. Winry's gonna kill me… at least it's not as bad as-" I paused. The memories came flooding back all at once. Tears filled my eyes and I just lay there, tears overflowing and my vision was blurred. I sobbed silently until there was a knock at the door. I sniffled and wiped my tears away. "Come in." I said shakily. Winry opened the door, holding her automail tool bag and silently closed the door behind her. "Hey," She said quietly.

"Hey." The room was silent but the room held tension. Winry wordlessly started taking out her tools and materials to fix my automail. "The military called me as soon as it happened." She said breaking the ice. "I see..." I whispered. Heavy silence fell on the room again except for the sounds of metal ringing and shuffling. "So, what now?" She asked as she was fiddling with the wires. "I'm going to get Ed and Al back." I said simply. She froze. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Alex… I already lost Ed and Al; I can't lose you too…" She said after a long pause. "I have to," I said gently. "We promised each other that one day we would all go back to Risembool together. Al in his body, Ed and I with our limbs back… I have to get them back." I smiled a bit. "Two is better than one right? And I know a way to get both of them back."

On the day before Alex Elric was to be released from the hospital…  
>(Normal POV)<p>

"She's gone!" Winry cried as she ran to the nurse's station. "Who?" Asked the nurse, who had jumped at the blonde girl's exclamation. "Alex Elric in room 119! She's gone!" The nurse called Izumi and Colonel Roy Mustang, who had Alex serve under him. After confirming that both of them had no idea where she was, they started sending people to search for her, as well as Izumi and Mustang who were in the hospital as well, visiting those who were injured. Mustang and Izumi met up with Winry and the three went out to search for her. "I have a feeling I know where she is. Let's hope she isn't."

Alex was exactly where and was doing the exact thing that Izumi feared she was doing.

"Alex!" Izumi and Winry yelled.

"All-metal!" Roy yelled.

Alex's golden eyes widened in panic and drew the last few symbols to complete the Human Transmutation circle. "Stop!" Winry cried. Winry, Izumi and Roy all were thinking the same thing; _we aren't going to make it in time!_ "I'm sorry!" Alex yelled as she clapped and slammed her hands into the pavement as her brother did, weeks ago. In a flash of blue light, the circle activated and Alex was gone.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry…

"Oi Sanji! I'm hungry!" Monkey D. Luffy or Luffy as his crew members called him yelled to the blonde cook. "It is almost lunch... Meat right?" Sanji asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah! Lots of it!" Luffy replied with a broad smile from his place on the Going Merry's masthead. Sanji grinned, and blew a cloud of smoke then headed into the kitchen. "Alright! Meat!" Luffy yelled happily. "Meat! Meat! Meat! MEAT!"

"Hey guys!" Nami yelled to her fellow nakama as she watched waves as they rolled by. "The waves have been moving a strange pattern, so keep an eye out okay?" Just as name said this, there was a yell from the crow's nest. "G-Giant wave! Usopp yelled. "Ehhhh?!" The crew exclaimed as a giant shadow fell on the small ship. The Strawhats scurried across the deck, doing what they could to get away.

"Put the sail up!"

"Take the oars and ROW!"

"Yes, Nami-Swan!"

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled and clapped his feet together as the wave pushed the Going Merry as a breakneck speed. His cry of happiness was soon followed by a hit to the head. "That hurt…" Luffy said as Nami yelled at him and told him to row. Soon, it became clear that they were not going to escape the wave that was towering over them. "Grab on to something and hold on tight!" Nami yelled as she held onto the railing near the back of the boat, near her beloved tangerine trees. Just as soon as the last member of the crew had grabbed onto something, the wave crashed down and the crew was sent tumbling and was plunged into the waters of the Grand Line.

Meanwhile, where ever the heck the Gate of Truth is…

Before I knew it, I was back. Back in front of the tall looming Gate of Truth where many of my nightmares took place. "Back, Miss Alchemist?" I turned to see Truth, who was sitting on the floor a few feet away, grinning. "Back for your brother's I assume?" I took a deep breath. "Yes, and I in fact, know how to get them back." I told truth. After weeks in the hospital, I had figured out what might just bring my brothers back. Ed might have had the same idea but fail but this was the only thing I could think of. Truth chuckled. "Miss Alchemist, you might be correct on what exactly you have to sacrifice but, I'm sorry to say your brothers aren't here." Truth said.

"H-how can they not be here?!" I took a deep breath to calm myself and think this over. "I know Al, came to this side of the gate so Ed could save himself from Father, then Ed came to get Al back… They should both be here…" I mumbled to myself. "How is that possible? They-" I started. "They were here. But they aren't anymore." I blinked.

Did they return and I didn't know? "Miss Alchemist, you brothers are currently on the other side of the gate." Truth said gesturing to the gate he was sitting in front of. "You see, Miss Alchemist, they should not have reached the other side, but they did somehow. With someone from your side of the gate on the wrong side, the balances of the two worlds are out of hand. So that is why, Miss Alchemist, I have a proposal for you."

Truth making a deal with a human? There had to be a catch. "What are you proposing?" I asked slowly. "I need someone who can help balance it out. Basically, I want you to find your brothers and all three of you activate a human transmutation circle to open the gate and I will then allow the three of you to return here." Truth explained. "As a reward _if_ you complete this task successfully, I will bring back you and your two brothers with all of your missing limbs." I blinked. I had an opportunity to bring us home back home if I just help out on one side of the gate. "You have yourself a deal." I said. "It won't be easy; I wish you luck, Miss Alchemist." And the door behind truth opened, revealing bright light that blinded me. With a few deep breaths, I walked right into the light. Behind my back, Truth was grinning.

On a island on the Grand Line…

"Argh! Argh! Arghhh!" With a pop, Luffy's head finally was released from the pile of sand that it got buried and stuck in. After shaking his head to clear the sand from his face and hair, he sat up. He found himself surrounded by sand. "Where the-" He scratched his head but then noticed his treasured straw hat was not on his head. "Eh? Where'd it go?" He ran around the beach looking for it. "Ah! There it is!" On the top of a palm tree, lay his straw hat. He placed his hat on his head and stood at the top of the tree, now looking for his nakama.

"Zoro! Nami! Sanji! Chopper! Usopp! Where are you?" Luffy yelled from his perch on top of the palm tree. The palm tree started to bend forward, the weight of Luffy being too much. He was too busy yelling and looking around the shore, he didn't notice. That is until he was flung backwards and thrown again into the sand. "What the hell tree?!" He said to the tree. Luffy, stood and once again dusted himself off, a little more ticked off then before. "Zoro! Nami! Sanji! Chopper! Usopp! Where are you?"He yelled once again and started to walk along the shore.


	2. Where the heck?

"Oi Luffy!" Luffy turned to see Zoro running up to him, his three swords clattering together. Luffy grinned and

waved to his approaching friend. "Oi Luffy, camp is this way." Zoro said pointing in the direction he came from.

"Let's go!" Luffy said happily as he followed Zoro back to camp. "I'm hungry! I hope Sanji has meat! Lots and lots

and lots of meat!"

An hour later…

"Finally, the moss head came back with Luffy." Sanji said as Zoro and Luffy approached the camp that the crew

had made on the beach. Sanji was preparing dinner; a stew with an aroma that made Luffy start to drool. "Shut up,

Curly Eyebrow." As the two started bickering again, Nami asked, "Good thing you guys came before the sun set."

Nami said as she looked up into the pink sky. "Or else you guys would have never made it." Luffy nodded as he

grabbed one of the logs that the crew was sitting on and pulled himself onto it, right next to Nami. "Yeah, then you

guys would have all the stew. Sanji! Is it done yet?" Sanji came over and tasted the soup. "Yeah, it's ready."

As they started to eat, Usopp came from the direction of the beach and grabbed a bowl of stew from Sanji and

plopped down on the sand next to Luffy who was on his fifth bowl of stew. "Oi Usopp," Luffy said though a

mouthful of stew. "Where did you go?" Usopp sighed. "There's a giant hole in the hull of the ship. We won't be able

to set sail without repairing it." Luffy looked around for the Going Merry even though the camp was further inshore.

"It's over that way. It's grounded too. But it will be easier to fix that way." Usopp said. Then he straightened his

back and held his head high. "This reminds me of the time that I was stranded on an island like this and I, Captain

Usopp fixed my boat faster than the giant shark that was going to eat me!" Usopp fibbed to Chopper whose eyes

grew wide. "Wow! Really?!" This continued into the night until everyone fell asleep.

The next morning…

Luffy blinked his eyes open. He had fallen asleep on the log he dusted the sand off his shorts. He looked around,

everyone still asleep. Luffy stretched and looked around. "Ohh!" Luffy said as he spotted a thick forest near the

middle of the island that was hidden in the darkness the night before. Luffy ran towards it, knowing that an

adventure was just waiting for him. He finally reached the forest and he ran though, looking for something exciting.

A bright blue light flashed out of the corner of his eye. "What was that?" he asked himself. He headed towards

where the light came from. He looked around and he found a girl about 14 years old, sitting on the ground, staring

at him with fierce honey colored eyes. On her arm was a pointed blade.

Alex Elric POV

"Woah!" The strange boy stared at my automail blade like it was a magic trick or something. "So cool!" He

exclaimed, stars coming in his eyes. Then he seemed to remember something. "Where'd the light go?" He looked

around looking for a flash of light that was probably the light from the transmutation. He looked for the light. He

really did. He looked behind a tree as if the light and this guy were playing hide and seek. What the heck was with

this guy? At least he was persistent… or really stubborn. I seemed to be in a forest on the other side of the gate. I

was wearing the same clothes that I had when I was back at the gate; a pair of black shorts, a white shirt and my

own red jacket. What the heck was going on?

"There you are, you idiot." I jumped as a guy with three swords at his side appeared behind me. "Oh hi Zoro!" He

said to the guy with green hair and the very sharp swords then continued his search for the blue light. Are they

enemies? The person with the straw hat seemed harmless enough but the guy with the swords? Not so sure.

"Who's this Luffy?" Zoro asked. Luffy blinked. "Alex Elric." I answered for him. I transmuted my automail back into

my normal automail arm from the sword that Ed and I use for fighting then slipped on my glove, turning my back.

It became a habit because people usually don't see automail and I don't want to be in the position Ed was in when

we visited Rush Valley. When I turned to face them, they were staring at me like I was an alien. Wait. Was there

no alchemy on this side of the gate?! After a moment of silence, Luffy said, "So you ate a devil fruit too?" What? I

looked from him to the swordsman and back again. "Um… What?"

What else could I say? That "God" had dropped me here? That would sound crazy. "Devil fruit." Luffy grinned. "I

ate the gum-gum fruit." He hooked his finger in his mouth and pulled. His mouth stretched like a rubber band!

"That's not scientifically possible…" I muttered. What kind of world did Truth drop me into?!

"What devil fruit did you eat?" Luffy asked, interested. "I never ate one before." I said, shrugging. "It's a science

called alchemy." I tried explaining it to them but I could tell it went over their heads. "How did you get here on this

island anyways?" Zoro asked. Crap. "I got shipwrecked." I lied. It was possible. There was a sea here right? He did

say island…

Before I could figure out what happened, we heard a rustle of bushes from behind us. "What was that?" Zoro asked

tensely. I clapped my hands and transmuted my automail back into a blade. Unlike Ed's I preferred a weapon with

more reach. Instead of the blade shaped like a triangle, it was shaped like a standard sword with a rectangle blade

with a triangle tip. "Woah." Luffy said. "Luffy, Focus!" Zoro commanded drawing a third sword from its sheath and

placing it between his teeth. I imagined Zoro whacking someone in the head with his sword. It was both funny and

horrifying. The three of us stood back to back, watching for any signs of danger.


	3. Green Goo and Pirates

Hey everyone!

iWeird here and sorry about the lateness of this update. With school and family and homework etc. I haven't

been able to update in a while. And Thanks for reading. :3

BTW I have rewritten part of the beginning so check that out too. Maybe even re-read it.

Cheers

* * *

><p>A bush rustled and we jumped. It rustled more as something or someone approached us. I tensed my muscles<p>

ready for anything. Anything but what appeared before us.

A white mannequin soldier pushed through the bushes and its single red eye stared directly at me. "Impossible." I

breathed. How? "What the hell is that?!" Zoro exclaimed as the thing came closer. "Damn it! Don't get close to its

mouth!" I cautioned. Luffy started laughing. "It's spitting out green goo!" Ignoring Luffy's fit of laughter; I sliced its

mouth, cutting off the upper half of its head. It was still alive but harmless because of the lack of its upper jaw.

"Yuck!" I turned to see that Zoro was now covered in the mannequin soldier's green slime. This just made Luffy

laugh harder and harder. "Oh, sorry Zoro." I smirked at Luffy who was still laughing. "What's all the

commotion?" A thin blonde guy pushed his way through the thick bushes. He also laughed as soon as he saw Zoro.

"At least it matches your hair, Mosshead."

Zoro gathered some slime and threw it at him. He dodged and tripped on a tree root. He landed on his face next to

my foot. He looked up at me and hearts came into his eyes. He started a small nosebleed. What was up with this

guy? "Um… hi?" I waved my hand in his face. No response. I looked behind me to see what the hell he was gaping

at but saw nothing but trees. "Ok then..." I turned back to Luffy who had started calming down. "Oi," Zoro said.

"You seemed to know what the hell that was." He inquired. I nodded. "They are sorta like zombies. Except more

like a husk that is given life by the philosopher's stone." I explained more until I noticed they were blank stares

then sighed.

"Do guys live near here or something?" I asked changing the subject. Luffy shook his head. "Nope. We're pirates.

And I'm going to be the Pirate King." From what I recall there are tales of pirates along the coast from travelers

that came by for automail and even overhear something from other military personnel about pirates causing

trouble. But these weren't pirates with eye patches or anything and they didn't look mean at all. More…goofy.

My stomach growled loudly. "Damn it…" I had escaped the hospital right before breakfast, when the people on

night shift were switching with people on the next shift so I hadn't eaten since dinner last night. The blonde man

who had sat up and was wiping the blood from his nose, heard this. "You hungry?" I smiled wearily and nodded. I

scanned the surroundings. If I could find some grass I could transmute it to bread…

"C'mon. I'll get you something to eat back at camp." He said as he started walking the way he had came from

minutes ago. "Oi. How can we trust her? How do you know she won't try and do something?" Zoro pointed out, his

eyes didn't move from mine and his swords unsheathed. I glared, wanting to go get some food. "I never refuse to

give food to a hungry person no matter how evil or poor they may be." Sanji said simply and kept walking. "And do

you really think I would harm people who are helping me?" I added. "She can't swim away anyways. She ate a

devil fruit after all." Zoro said. Even though I had no idea what a freaking devil fruit or whatever was, I got pissed

off after me explaining Alchemy. "It's a science!" I yelled.

After arguing more for a bit, Zoro finally bent but I could feel his stare on the back of my head. "Oi! Nami!" Luffy

called as we approached what seemed to be their makeshift campsite where a girl with short orange hair was

reading a map. He run up to her and sat next to her, rapidly explaining what happened. Nami, calmly rolled up the

map and whacked him on the head with it. "Why the hell did you run off you idiot!" She yelled. "But look who we

found!" Luffy gestured to me. "Hi." I said awkwardly. She smiled and said, "Hey. I'm Nami." She said it like she

didn't just punch the rubberman and yelled at him seconds before.

"Time to prepare breakfast," Sanji said around his cigarette. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Luffy said with a wide grin. "For

her you idiot!" Sanji yelled, gesturing at me. I smiled wearily. "I'll make enough for everyone." Sanji said as he

walked towards the beach where there was a faint outline of a ship. "Oi Nami, Usopp still fixing the ship?" Zoro

asked. "Oh. Yeah, Usopp is trying to fix it. We should be on the sea in no time." She said, smiling.

_But I have to find my brothers! No time for waiting for fix a ship!_"I'm pretty good at fixing things. Can I try?" I

asked. "There's no harm in trying," Nami shrugged. She led me to the broken boat and left Luffy and Zoro to bicker

among themselves at the camp. I followed her down to the beach where a guy with a freaking long nose stood

hammering at the hull of a small ship with a ram goat thingy as the masthead. "Oi, Usopp! I got you some help."

After an introduction with the sniper and temporary shipwright of the crew, Usopp, I got a look at the damaged

ship. The hole was large, easily as tall as Al and about 5 feet across. "It shouldn't be that hard to fix…" I said under

my breath. "So… can you fix it?"Nami asked. I nodded. "I'll need some wood though. Equivalent Exchange." Nami

and Usopp seemed to ignore the second comment but we headed back to camp to get the other guys to help get

some wood to repair the hole and to have breakfast.

After breakfast, I sat talking to Nami to learn more about this side of the gate while the boys gathered wood.

"Where are we?" I asked, as I studied the map she handed me. "Right… There." A small island in the middle of

freaking nowhere. _Great… where the heck could Ed and Al be?_ I scanned the map and saw that this was the map of

something called the Grand Line. "What's the Grand Line?" I asked, pointed at the title of the map. She stared.

"You don't know what the Grand Line is?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Nope." I said.

"How should I put this…? So basically there are 5 main parts of the sea; the east blue, the north blue, the south

blue, south blue and the Grand Line. We are in the Grand Line, the sea were there are many pirates, like us, who

are searching for One Piece." She explained.

"What is On-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I yelped, pointing to a giant brown, fuzzy, humanoid figure. "A CHIMERA?!"

Nami followed my gaze then laughed. "Don't worry, that's our doctor; Chopper." I stared as it set down the piles of

lumber it was carrying and shrank until it was... a deer? What. The. Hell.

It trotted over to us. "Nami, we got all the wood we need to fix the boat." I stared. "It can talk."


End file.
